I won't say I'm in love
by TJcat01
Summary: Sakura is struggling with her Feelings for Naruto as is Naruto with his feelings for her. With a little help from her friends can Sakura finally confess to Naruto? and What is Naruto up too? NaruSaku ShikaIno KibaHina


**Hey this is my second Naruto oneshot, I hope you like it :D I've edited this now because 'flying fox of snowy mountain' pointed out a very good point to me! :)**

**Pairings: Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino and Kiba/Hinata**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the song used in this fic**

**_I won't say I'm in love!_**

**P****art one - the girls**

Sakura, Hinata and Ino all sat in a circle grinning madly in the middle of Hinata's and Kiba's new apartment living room. The walls were painted a creamy colour and the carpet mahogany, with pictures of Kiba and Hinata together spread out across the place giving a real home warming effect. Though, these nineteen year old girls had other things on their mind.

_'hmm, Sakura's not been herself lately, she hides in her room instead of going dating and only ever goes out with Hinata or I, there's definitely something up she's even been ignoring Naruto, that's definitely saying something'_ Ino mused lightly scratching her chin. Hinata kept her head down, her purple hair covering her eyes as she studied Sakura's face, currently Sakura's green eyes were glazed over as she was obviously thinking intensely.

_'I wonder if Sakura's in love'_ Hinata thought contently. Turning to Ino she gestured for her to follow and the two girls got up, slightly worried when Sakura didn't even notice them leave the room - she was so busy day dreaming.

Sakura's mind was far away, she knew she shouldn't of come to Hinata's, but she didn't want to be alone, It seemed t

Only Sakura was having trouble keeping a certain blue eyed man out of her thoughts. She had been spending a lot of time with him up until recently when she'd decided it best to avoid him her feelings were all over the place at the moment. Now that Kiba and Hinata had been dating and Hinata spent most of her time with her own team because of that, Sasuke had left the second time around, Ino was all loved up with Shikamaru and well Sai was well Sai. It left her with nobody to talk to about the situation. Sakura felt the two of them had gotten a lot closer over the last few years and she didn't know what to do with the feelings she had for him not to mention she would regret it until the day she died if those feelings ruined her friendship with him.

_'What am I thinking, he's my best friend I can't think of him like that, it's not right. What am I going to do? I can't be anywhere near him anymore without it ripping me apart. Maybe I should ask Hinata and Ino's opinion but then again Ino - pig will probably poke fun at me' _

Ino and Hinata sweat dropped leaning against the living room door, that was the fourth time Sakura had sighed in less than ten minutes, plus she hadn't noticed that they were even gone out of the living room yet.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ino sighed herself this time.

"I don't know, until we know what the problem is, we can't really do much" Hinata answered quietly.

"Shame we don't know what the problem is, let's go ask her" Ino shrugged grabbing Hinata's wrist, causing Hinata to squeak.

"I think I have a faint idea to what the problem might be actually or who if we're being literal" Hinata softly spoke, she'd witnessed a few light blushes from Sakura whilst she was talking to Naruto lately.

"Really, okay, now let's sort out this train wreck" Ino sniggered, trying to get Sakura's attention. It going un-noticed to them that currently spying on their every move were three very interested males, one blond and two brunettes.

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata smiled, bending down to her level and sitting on the floor once again. At this Sakura snapped out of her daze in a jump.

"Whoa, sorry guys must of spaced out" Sakura sheepishly smiled, gulping at the look in Ino's eyes.

"Erm Hinata, Ino" Sakura gulped again dreading asking her question.

"Hmm" Ino and Hinata looked at her again this time puzzled at her open nervousness.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sakura squeaked, Hinata blinked before blushing a crimson red from the surprise of the question. Ino widened her eyes, drawling out an -

"Oh my god"

Sakura blushed, watching as Ino's hand flew up to her mouth. Hinata knowing Sakura to be stubborn knew that if Ino got the chance to tease Sakura, then the pink haired girl would likely close up again and go on a murderous rampage so Hinata was quick to butt in.

"Yes I have. Kiba! Or I wouldn't have moved in with him. He's the only one and do you know how I know?" Hinata dreamily queried, Sakura shook her head

"well, it's because I get butterflies in my stomach when he's around and weak in the knee's from him staring my way. I get scared when he's in battle and want to take care of him and when he kisses or holds me it's the most indescribable feeling. I suppose I knew when I found that I would do anything for him and missed him even if he'd only been gone an hour or less" Hinata blurted. Sakura stared at the girl in shock

"That's - that's" she began to stutter only to have Ino's snort interrupt her.

"Hinata, you really are a sucker for love aren't you?" Ino teased.

"Oh but Ino - PIG" Sakura made sure to emphasise the pig on the end of the statement for insulting Hinata, Sakura knew how sensitive the girl was.

"What about you Ino?" Hinata interjected once again, not wanting this to turn into a fight, knowing these two girls all to well.

"Err well you see" Ino paused blushing

"I loved Shikamaru way before I realised it. At the beginning of our relationship I was confused as to if he could like someone like me, I felt so inferior to him, I admired how he could stay calm and wasn't afraid of anything. I first knew I loved him when we were on a mission and a few of our comrades had been left behind to fight only one snuck up on me and hit me on the back of the head, I basically ate mud, waiting for the final blow and all I could think of was Shikamaru and how I'd never get to say 'I love you Shikamaru' when I never felt the blow, I looked up to see a fuming mad Shikamaru holding off the enemy with his shadow possession jutsu, I was so scared he would get hurt that I wasn't worried about myself anymore, after that I collapsed, only to find exactly what I wanted when I woke up, Shikamaru laying beside me, his eyes closed. As soon as he opened them though, the love in his eyes brought tears to my eyes" Ino finished her eyes welling up even at explaining it.

"And you say Hinata is a sucker for love when you have it bad Ino - pig" Sakura giggled winking at Ino who was now grinding her teeth.

"You know...that's...that's...I...I...Naruto" Sakura stuttered, a blush growing by the second on her cheeks.

Ino and Hinata both gasped

"Ha! I knew it, I knew you were!" Hinata cried leaping up, Ino nodding backing up Hinata.

"Knew what?"

"Oh come on Sakura, admit it! You are in love with Naruto" Ino cried clapping her hands.

"I'm not saying that, I don't believe in one way love anymore" Sakura solemnly spoke back

"but Sakura, you are in love, all you have to do is say it out loud and you'll feel so much better" Hinata pleaded blushing whilst saying so.

"I refuse to, love hurts too much to go through heart ache again" Sakura huffed folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

Hinata and Ino stared at the girl in front of her

"Okay who are you? And what have you done with my forehead girl?" Ino shouted waving a finger at Sakura

"GRR! WHAT WAS THAT INO PIG?" Sakura spat venomously, waving at fist at Ino.

"Right that's it, we are going for a walk to sort this out" Ino commanded, grabbing Sakura by the arms and dragging her out of the door with a little of protesting from Sakura.

"Oh! Wait for me" Hinata called shyly, running into the hall and out of the door.

The three girls were soon out in the bright sun. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining brightly.

**Part two: the guys**

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru sat at the bar, each with sake in front of them. For some reason they were all curious to what the three girls were doing, especially Naruto who was also focused on ramen but even Ramen wasn't keeping his mind off of his current turmoil, now that was saying something.

_'Why is this happening now, Sakura has been through enough, I can't love her it's wrong I'm her friend! What am I to do? I'm a grown man with needs of my own, I've known ever since I was younger that I had a crush on Sakura but I never thought it would grow to this'_ Naruto sighed, things couldn't go on like this, he'd have to talk to her sooner of later, but what if he ruined their friendship or everything changed, he didn't think he could handle that. Naruto knew before talking to her he'd have to find out her feelings.

_'hmm, thinking about that, Sakura and the other two are having a girly day at Kiba's new apartment' _Naruto's eye's widened as an idea entered his mind.

_'Genius, we could listen to their conversations, I'm pretty sure girls chatter about love all the time'_ Naruto thought deciding to voice his thoughts now rather than when it was too late.

"Kiba, Shikamaru! Follow me" Naruto ordered, abruptly standing up and racing out of the door. Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged confused glances before Shikamaru shrugged lazily, getting up he too was out the door catching up with Naruto, Kiba soon followed. When the three reappeared again outside of Kiba's new apartment on the balcony leading to the living room, Kiba felt a vein explode in his head. Naruto was peering through the window, he was about to scream bloody murder when he heard his girlfriends sweet, soft voice and she was....talking about him. Kiba's heart melted hearing her words and he put a hand to his chest listening more intently a small blush on his cheeks. Naruto carried on staring intensely through the window, the other two now mimicking him; apparently they liked the conversation between the girls.

_'I hope I haven't missed what Sakura has to say'_ Naruto fumbled, chewing his lip anxiously.

Then it was Shikamaru's turn to well up as he heard what Ino felt about him.

_'Wow, I'm so glad I love Ino, you could never find another like her'_ Shikamaru thought admiring his girlfriend. The next thing that was said made Naruto trip over his own feet, Sakura was mumbling a few Is and then bam she said it his name, Shikamaru held in a gasp.

_'Ah, so that's what we are doing here'_ both Kiba and Shikamaru thought in unison.

Naruto felt his heart speed up, but then it hit him how broken hearted Sakura was by Sasuke's actions towards her as she seemed to flinch every time the word love was mentioned. Next thing all three boys know is they are trailing after three girls down towards the training grounds on a bright, sunny day, when Sakura stopped reaching her hand out, she let a butterfly land there, starting to walk along the path butterfly still in hand and began to sing out loud, voice full of emotion

**Sakura:**

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

Sakura stopped, throwing her hand up and releasing the butterfly, Ino and Hinata, then began singing, they skipped up to the stubborn, pink haired woman linking arms with her skipping up the dirt track even more. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru watched in awe after all those missions they sure could be girly.

**Hinata/Ino:**

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

Sakura suddenly let go of the two, pulling her arms out of their grasp, she backed away, waving her hands in front of her as a gesture meaning no

**Sakura:**

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

Hinata and Ino, swayed up to her and fluttered their eye lashes before turning away dramatically.

**Hinata/Ino:**

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh**_

Sakura leaned over to smell some flowers as she sang the next part, then moved in a slow circle on the spot her arms in the air, before facing the two and making exaggerated crying gestures at the end of the verse. Naruto listened, thinking her voice sounded beautiful to him.

**Sakura:**

_**It's too cliché**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_**Oh**_

Hinata and Ino then pulled out a picture of Naruto showing it too Sakura as they sang, Sakura blushed giving it away, Ino grabbed her shoulders singing at her face to get the point across, Hinata holding the picture with a heart around it, to Sakura.

**Hinata/Ino:**

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

Sakura still wouldn't give in she shook her head while singing and turned away and was going to run up the lane

**Sakura:**

_**No chance, now way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

Before Sakura had to chance to run Ino grabbed her spun her around and her and Hinata pointed at her smiling, whilst singing

**Hinata/Ino:**

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

Sakura put her head down, and fell to her knees tears coming out of her eyes, singing the next part with force, she was starting to lose it, from behind the bushes, Kiba and Shikamaru's eyes bugged and Naruto found himself just wanting to hold her and make the pain go away.

**Sakura:**

_**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

Hinata flipped over to Sakura, smiling and pointed to her own lip whilst singing. Sakura put her head down further, Ino on the last line of their verse, lifted Sakura's chin and put a hand to her own chest.

**Hinata/Ino:**

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

Sakura jumped up again a whirl of new energy in her as she over towered the two and climbed a tree peering down at Ino and Hinata who were looking up at her as she sang the next part.

**Sakura:**

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it**_

Hinata and Ino looked up to Sakura. Leaning against each other as they sang their last part of the song.

**[Hinata/Ino]**

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

Sakura laid down on the tree branch and sighed as she also sung the last part of the three's made up song. Hinting at the end that yes in fact she was in love.

**[Sakura]**

_**Oh**_

_**At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

Kiba sniggered at the end, earning a glare from Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto had never seen something like that before, if only he had a video camera on him. As if on cue, Naruto found out why Kiba had been sniggering

"you dirty mongrel you" Naruto joked a bit too loudly, noticing the recorded version of the girls singing.

"you taped it" Shikamaru grunted slightly weary of it, they were about to head out of the bushes and head home when...

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF" Ino growled, Sakura rolled her eyes, one of the key tactics was to keep completely hidden from the enemy, so if they did show themselves they would certainly be a bunch of twits.

Hinata gasped when a blond and two brunettes emerged from the bushes looking guilty. The whole place seemed to fall quiet in the moment, the only sounds to be heard was the wind blowing in the breeze none of them daring to move especially the boys, when a jolly voice interrupted them.

"Sakura - Chan I think you should stop denying how you feel for Naruto, he loves you too, I read in a book that if you don't be honest with yourself it can lead to more pain" Sai explained emerging from the bushes and giving off a little chuckle and his cheesy grin.

Shikamaru sighed slapping a hand to his forehead and rolling his eyes

"How troublesome" Shikamaru looked back and forth from a cherry red Sakura to a cherry red Naruto. Ino almost blushed for Sakura, how embarrassing for that forehead girl, Then looked towards her boyfriend.

"Shikamaru, how long have you and the other's been there" Ino asked sweetly batting her eyelashes while praying that they really hadn't seen the singing part of things.

"Oh, we've been here the whole time" Shikamaru grinned wrapping one arm casually around Ino's waist and pulled the now blushing girl closer to him.

"hey babe, I never knew you could sing that well" Kiba winked at Hinata, causing her to shy away and giggle, before wandering up to Kiba and placing a sweet, light kiss on his cheek, Kiba nearly melted on the spot.

_'I've made up my mind, I'm definitely proposing later' Kiba_ thought locking hands with Hinata and they both began to walk away from the other four.

"Hey Hinata. wait! where are you going?" Ino cried trying to free herself from an oblivious Shikamaru to go after the girl.

"err...well I h-have to-" Hinata started shyly only to be cut off by her protector and love.

"She's coming with me, we've got a date tonight" Kiba simply stated shrugging and began to pull his love off with him.

"hey big tit's you can't just leave me to deal with this, don't be so unfair" Ino shouted after Hinata who was being pushed along by Kiba, silently she was glad to be getting out of there.

_'thanks to my saviour, I managed to get out of there before all hell broke loose'_ Hinata thought dreamily, looking over her shoulder she gave Ino an apologetic look and mouthed something which looked like 'sorry' before turning back around and continuing to walk with Kiba. Looking up Hinata blushed, as it happened at that moment Kiba looked down too, winking and giving his love a cheesy grin.

Ino stood fists clenched at her sides

_'Argh, I don't want to deal with forehead on my own when she's pissed off'_ Ino inwardly complained. Letting out a long sigh, causing Shikamaru to chuckle and latch an arm around Ino's waist again

"Come on love, these two need a moment alone. Sai, come" Shikamaru ordered.

The three walked off out of view. Sakura was staring at Naruto who was staring back, a blush stained both of their cheeks.

"I...I" Naruto stuttered trying to find the right words. Right now he was praying this wasn't a teen obsession like Sakura and Sasuke were. It would break his heart if it was, considering she was his crush for a very long time that had eventually grown to love.

"Sakura Chan" Naruto finally got out clearly

"Y-yes" it was Sakura's turn to stutter as she felt her stomach flutter in response to his voice, clenching and unclenching her fists Sakura felt the sweat build up.

_'Wow, I've never felt so nervous before in my life, my hearts racing'_ Sakura panicked

_'I can't believe he knows, I wonder if he still likes me. Well I'm about to find out'_ and with that thought ended, Sakura took in a deep breath and jumped down from the tree landing a few inches in front of Naruto. If she weren't to busy having a near panic attack on if her friendship was now ruined or if not, what her first kiss would be like, then she would of realised Naruto was practically in the same state as her.

"Do you really love me Sakura - Chan?" Naruto asked softly

Sakura's blush deepened and she found herself unable to get the words out of her mouth, instead nodding slowly, studying Naruto's face for any signs of disgust...she didn't find any, only happiness and something else she couldn't identify.

"It's not another teen girl obsession?" Naruto blurted without thinking scratching the back of his head and fidgeting awkwardly.

Sakura shook her head, her face expressing hurt.

Naruto panicked waiting for a punch in the face, only all he saw was a hurt girl in front of him who he'd cherished for all this time, since they were kids at the academy.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Naruto tenderly spoke, leaning down slightly and cocking his head to try and see Sakura's face that was hidden by her hair.

"No it's okay" Sakura spoke softly.

"It's just I've waited to hear you say that for so long Sakura that it would really hurt, if no sooner we give it a try and I hand you my whole heart, you run off because my love isn't enough. I couldn't take it" Naruto explained, mimicking Sakura's actions of lowering his gaze to the ground.

"but I do Naruto, I love you, all that we've been through together, haven't you noticed how close we've become, please believe me , I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU" Sakura screamed, throwing herself forward, her body hit Naruto's , wrapping her arms around his back and resting her head against his chest she pulled him closer to her and began to sob. Naruto was rooted to the spot stunned at her outburst. When it finally sunk in, he himself felt tears fall freely down his own face and placed his own arms around her relishing in her embrace. Two other couples and Sai sat in the bushes watching with triumphant expressions as Naruto and Sakura confessed their feelings for each other.

"Okay Hinata, you owe me ten bucks, told ya she'd crack" Ino cheered

"Darn it!"

**THE END!**


End file.
